dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The All Nighters
A new gang's in town. Characters *JJ Demolition *L.O.L *Data Major Transcript (JJ is in his room, reading How to Rap for Dummies.) JJ: Man, this stuff is so dated... L.O.L: Hey, J! Get over here! JJ: Comin'! (He tosses the book on his bed. He walks out to find that their first album, We Bought a Mansion, has gone Gold.) JJ: OhmygodohmygodOHMYGODOHMYGOD Data: What is it, JJ? JJ: WE WENT GOLD! Data: Are you serious?! Let me in on this! (Data sees the screen.) Data: Holy crap! JJ: Hey, what did we say about using those words? Data: I say them all the time in my verses, and even worse words too! JJ: Yes, but that is your rapping. This is your real life, and in the real life, I'm saying what did we teach you about using those words? Data: *sigh* If I swear, I have to put a dollar in the swear jar and not speak for 20 minutes... JJ: Correct. I'll let you off this time, but this time only, okay? Data: Yes, dad. JJ: Cool. (They fist pound.) L.O.L: Hey Jay, check this out! (They all look at the screen at once, facing the camera, then it cuts to the screen itself.) L.O.L: Says here that a benefit concert is being setup in downtown Seattle, and we've been invited to preform! JJ: Wow. This could be a big opportunity for us! Data: Not as big as when I totally killed it on stage with Tupac and Jay-Z. L.O.L: Yeah, that was pretty awesome! So what do you guys think, are we goin' on a road trip? JJ, Data: YEAH! (A short, 80's style montage of them packing happens, then a short roadtrip scene, then they arrive at the Paramount Theater.) L.O.L: Would ya look at that, the Paramount Theater! JJ: Let's head in backstage! (They go in the backstage door, get equipment set up, and people start to come in. After a while, they start.) L.O.L: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! JJ: WE ARE THE ALL NIGHTERS! Data: PREPARE FOR SOME FULL-ON FIRE SPITTING! (They start rapping for a second, then it cuts to a "1 HOUR LATER" slide. They walk out, covered in tomatoes and banana peels.) JJ: That didn't end well. Data: Not at all. L.O.L: What did we do wrong?! JJ: Man, those people don't understand our lyrical genius. Data: I mean, most of them looked over 60 years old. What were they expecting, Mozart? (They all laugh.) L.O.L: Anyway, let's not jump the gun like that next time. JJ: And let's chose a place where the acoustics don't make your ears bleed. Data: Very important! I mean, how am I going to kill it if I'm actually killing their ears? JJ: Let's just rent a hotel room and get cleaned up. L.O.L: First one to the car gets the cool mints they leave on the bed! (They begin running, as the scene pans out into space.) Narrator: And thus ends the first, short journey of The All Nighters. Was this episode even worth making? Probably not. But hey, it was short. And a good introduction to 3 new characters, who, by any chance, we'll never see again. Have fun dear reader, and remember this...If you ever want to be cool, just start making fanfictions of a webseries on the internet. That'll net you some instant cool points right there. Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks